


The dead are all living

by Luke_Skinwalker (Mattory_Reylo_shipper), Mattory_Reylo_shipper



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Ben Solo Lives, F/M, Fix-It, Force Bond (Star Wars), Force Ghost Leia Organa, Force-Sensitive Leia Organa, Kissing, Post-Canon, Post-Canon Fix-It, Post-Star Wars: The Rise of Skywalker, Redeemed Ben Solo, Rey Needs A Hug, Soft Ben Solo, Song Lyrics, The Force
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-28
Updated: 2019-12-28
Packaged: 2021-02-26 06:49:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 568
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21999256
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mattory_Reylo_shipper/pseuds/Luke_Skinwalker, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mattory_Reylo_shipper/pseuds/Mattory_Reylo_shipper
Summary: Rey mourns the death of Ben Solo.Based on the song In Our Bedroom After The War by Stars, because that song is 1000% a post TROS Reylo song and I'm sad.
Relationships: Kylo Ren/Rey, Rey/Ben Solo, Rey/Ben Solo | Kylo Ren
Comments: 2
Kudos: 36





	The dead are all living

**_Wake up, say good morning to that sleepy person lying next to you. If there's no one there then there's no one there, but at least the war is over._ **

Rey woke up sweating and shaking, crying after another dream of _him_.

She couldn't shake the image of him, dead in her arms, from her mind.

_He had brought her back to life, they had kissed._

_He smiled at her, a gorgeous, brilliant sight from someone who hadn't smiled in years._

_She smiled back, and the planet felt like it was spinning more slowly._

_They had won._

_They were safe._

_Then, he slumped to the ground, still holding her._

She tried to steady her breath, make herself calm, but she couldn't. Everything felt like too much. She blinked, trying to clear her eyes.

**_It's us, yes we're back again. Here to see you through, til the days end. And if the night comes, and the night will come, well at least the war is over._ **

Leia appeared, sensing the young woman's distress.

She rested her hand gently on Rey's shoulder, a comforting gesture.

"You're ok, Dear. It's ok."

Rey clung to the General, eyes stinging.

"Leia, has he shown up yet?"

"No, I'm sorry, Rey. If he does show up, though, you will be the only one he wants to see. He loved you very much."

**_Lift your head and look out the window, stay that way for the rest of the day and watch the time go. Listen, the birds sing. Listen, bells ring._ **

The ghost of a woman disappeared, but Rey knew she wasn't gone.

She could still feel her.

She could feel the spirits of all of the Jedi.

All of them except for the one she wanted to feel the most.

She rose out of bed, stretching her body and clearing her eyes of tears.

She could make it through the day.

And she did.

•••

**_All the living are dead, the dead are all living. The war is over and we are beginning._ **

The next morning, she woke up peacefully, something warm wrapped around her.

There was someone with her, but she felt no panic.

She turned herself carefully to look at the being in her bed, afraid that she might break the moment. Afraid that it might be an illusion.

She felt herself crying again.

"Ben?" She asked, reaching out with the Force, but afraid of the answer.

"Rey." He breathed out, in awe. His power answering hers.

"How are you here?"

"I don't know. I'm not even sure if I'm dreaming." He said.

Then they touched, and something sparked from his hand to her own.

Ben Solo cupped her cheek, drawing her closer to him, smiling deeply.

"Rey. May I?"

She crashed into him, press of lips after being apart intoxicating.

He pulled her closer, vowing to himself to never let her go again.

"Ben, I love you." She said, parting their lips, but not moving away from him.

"I love you. I can't believe I never said it before..." Ben said, tears slipping down his cheek. "I'm sorry."

"I'm sorry too. But now we can live. Now we can be. Someone once told me to let the past die. To kill it if I had to. Let's let the past die together, Ben."

"Let the past die." He smiled and kissed her again, and the two joined hands. "I'd love to."


End file.
